


Wane

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [75]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Eats Bugs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Wane- to decrease graduallyOn a long campaign, the 501st is nearly out of rations and Anakin proposes something the rest of the men aren't too thrilled.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 16





	Wane

“What do you mean we don’t have more supplies!” Anakin roared, his patience running thin from a long battle on a long campaign. “Why was I not informed of this earlier?”

“Sir, we haven’t had new supplies for six days and even with rationing, we are out,” the trooper who was bringing the news managed to stay calm. “And you were busy with the battle.”

Anakin let out a breath, trying to calm down. “Ok, Ok. What is the state of the local fauna and flora.”

“There are very few rodents and no larger animals. The plants seem to all seem to be poisonous to humans.”

“Are there any bugs?” Anakin asked.

“Unfortunately,” the trooper replied, shuddering. Anakin cracked a wicked grin.

“Excellent, tell the boys to round up as many bugs as they can.”

“Sir?” the trooper squeaked.

“You heard me, now help me find some firewood.”

* * *

By the end of the night, the whole company was satisfied with a bug stew, even though many felt rather queasy after finding out why there were crunchy bits in it.


End file.
